


The Workaholic

by JoleenQ



Series: Ignis Hell [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Like just kissing and suggestive dialogue, Massage, Mild Sexuality, Workaholic, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleenQ/pseuds/JoleenQ
Summary: After a long day spent working, what's a better way to relax than spending time with everyone's favorite strategist and cook?





	The Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly admit that I am stuck in Ignis Hell, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Also, depending on the response I get from this I might do a continuation that is more NSFW. ^_^; if anyone likes this idea, let me know!

The soft rapping of knuckles on your study door made you smile as you called out, “Come in Ignis!”

Cracking the door open, he slipped inside and closed it behind him with a barely audible click. His eyes swept the room before settling on the desk, taking in the sight of his girlfriend hunched over a pile of paperwork at the same desk she had worked at for the last year. The glow of a solitary lamp barely enough to illuminate her, giving only the barest hint of the shape of numerous bookshelves lining the walls and the leather couch at the back of the study.

You move some of the paperwork off to the side, stretching and rolling your neck with a soft grimace as the muscles in your shoulders and neck protested. Sitting hunched over a desk all day without moving was horrid on your back, but there were stacks of paperwork that weren’t going to just disappear.

“How long have you been sitting at that desk?” Ignis’ smooth voice sounded as one of his leather clad hands settled in between your shoulder blades, rubbing small circles as he sighed into your ear, “How many times must I scold you for this before you agree to take care of yourself, kitten?”

A soft laugh slipped past your lips, interrupting his further admonitions as you blithely comment, “About as often as I have to remind you that you don’t need to knock, Iggy.”

Next thing you knew, his hand was planted on your shoulder spinning you around to face him as he leaned in close to lock eyes with you. “Knocking, my dearest, is considered polite. Spending 10 hours every day hunched over a desk in dim light is foolish at best, and self-destructive at worst.” He was right, of course he was, and you both knew it. That sharp glint in his seafoam green eyes hinted at his irritation which was hidden behind a polite, if slightly tense, smile. He was just a stubborn as you, and just as much of a workaholic, not that he would ever admit it.

You gasped softly, drawn out of your reflection as he leaned forward to murmur into your ear, “Shall we take care of those tense shoulders?” His lips gently brushed your earlobe as he skimmed down a few centimeters, planting a light kiss just underneath your ear before pulling away to cup your chin with a smirk. Straightening up, he took your hand gently in his, pulling you out of the chair and towards the black leather couch casting a glance over his shoulder at your flushed cheeks and shy smile.

“Iggy…you don’t have to-“ he cut you off with a gentle kiss, one hand still holding yours as the other carefully twined through your hair, holding you to him as his lips gently moved against yours. Your lips parted from his as a low groan issued from his throat, “Consider this, kitten. Perhaps I enjoy the feeling of you melting beneath me, the sound of your moans the most exquisite music in the world.” He lightly pushed you towards the couch before pulling off his gloves and rumbling “Now, take off your jacket and lay down.”

Carefully straddling you, he got to work. His hands were like magic, fingers applying just the right amount of pressure in just the right spots to make you moan into the dark red throw pillow as you melted into the couch. You could feel Ignis' eyes on your face as his hands slowly trailed further down your back, a throaty chuckle passing his lips as yet another moan rose from your throat, "How does that feel, dearest?"

"Heavenly, Iggy. Absolutely amazing. Please, keep going and don't stop..." you whimpered softly, his hands working a little lower, inching ever so slowly towards your ass as he leaned down and kissed you lightly behind your ear before purring,

"Is there, perhaps, anything else you would want me to do to help you relax, kitten?"


End file.
